


Kill me  Baby

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Choking, Clueless Sam, Crowley is Sam and Dean's uncle, Dark, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealous Michael, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Possessive Michael, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Lucifer, Shower Sex, Top Lucifer, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a Serial Killer he meets Dean who's just as fucked up as himself.<br/>Sam is on college but searchs for his brother who vanished after the death of their uncle.<br/>Cas and Gabe comfort him and help him to find Dean.<br/>Dean then shows up with his boyfriend Lucifer, who happens to be Gabe and Cas' older brother.<br/>They warn Dean about Lucifer, but Dean who's unknown to them fully aware of this, doesn't listen to them.<br/>While Sam, Cas and Gabe try to save Dean from Lucifer.<br/>Michael shows up who has his own interest in Dean...<br/>Murder/Smut/Porn and lots of Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killer

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> Hope you enjoy it:)  
> As always not beta read  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments  
> That happens afer an Hannibal and AHS Hotel Marathon.  
> Thank you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a Serial Killer he meets Dean who's just as fucked up as himself.  
> Sam is on college but searchs for his brother who vanished after the death of their uncle.  
> Cas and Gabe comfort him and help him to find Dean.  
> Dean then shows up with his boyfriend Lucifer, who happens to be Gabe and Cas' older brother.  
> They warn Dean about Lucifer, but Dean who's unknown to them fully aware of this, doesn't listen to them.  
> While Sam, Cas and Gabe try to save Dean from Lucifer.  
> Michael shows up who has his own interest in Dean...  
> Murder/Smut/Porn and lots of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happens after an Hannibal and AHS Hotel Marathon.  
> As always it's not beta read.   
> Please comment :) Suggestions and Advices are always welcome  
> Thank you :) Hope you enjoy it:)

Chapter 1

Blood spilled when his knife sank into the tender flesh.  
It spilled on his face staining his blond hair blood red.

He himself was covered in blood now. It was an chilly October night but the fresh blood kept him warm.  
The rush it gave him spreaded into a pained, heated feeling of burning blood lust.

It was silent under the dorks but the screams, the begging, the wincing, the whimpering, the muffled words through those tear stained vulnerable, with fear filled, disbelieving, glassy, wide eyes, which color faded into a hollow, numb, and cold shadow of what they once were.

It was fascinating when the light and life slowly vanished in their eyes.  
how their life is drained out of them but they hold onto it till the very last breath.

Now it was silent only the cruel, dangerous, madding laughter echoed through the air.  
He glanced down at his victim that couldn't be recognized for a human being anymore.

The guts spilled, covered in crimson red blood form. The all color drained, cutted, bruised. broken skin with ripped flesh. The broken, cracked, torned, bleeding, nails who just seconds before digged into his skin and hard ground in a pitiable attempt to struggle for life. And not to forget the cruelly, merciless sliced mouth. Only those eyes were like they should be.

These eyes alone could tell the whole story of the gruesome death from their owner. Maybe they could even show the reflection of the murderer who's image was burned so horrible into them.

He admired his work then he stared into his own refection on his bloody knife and smirked.


	2. Nothing Tastes Better Than Bloody Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised smut/plot  
> Lucifer get's to meet Dean and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add quite a few things to this chapter . No who am I kidding a lot things.  
> Because I was writing the next two chapters and thought I need to add these things.  
> It's not beta read.  
> Please comment and tell me if you like it :)   
> Thanks a lot enjoy it:)  
> 

_**Chapter 2** _

 

Lucifer stopped after an long drive at the Roadhouse for a little rest and maybe looking out for a new victim.

He settled down on a stool at bar observing his surroundings.

The bartender and probably owner called Ellen gave him a beer. 

He drank from his beer and looked around in search of a new victim for the night. 

But it seemed quite hopeless.

In this shitty bar were just a few trucker, some who seemed from around here, some easy girls maybe even prostitutes and a few that needed a phone or wanted to rest for a bit maybe to ask for the way after an long trip like him, but no one worth enough to be his victim or who catched his eye.

He probably wouldn't have luck tonight, after all.

There was the usually boring and useless chattering, drinking, eating and dart playing nothing that interested him until a boy entered the Road House.

He had dark blond hair, piercing green eyes, a beautiful face, he was leaner and shorter than him and wore tight black leather pants, a black fitting t-shirt and a gray leather jacket.

The boy certainly had something on him that made him catching Lucifer's interest.

Looked like it Lucifer had found his new victim.

The boy walked straight to the bar talking to a blond chick, completely unaware of Lucifer's eyes on him . She pointed to the restrooms, he nodded and walked back there.

Lucifer would flirt with him after he came back, seduce him, fuck him since it would be a pity not to srew this beautiful face up and then kill him. Lucifer already imagined his dead body before him and his warm blood on his hands. Lucifer smirked waiting for the boy's return.

A few minutes later he came back with an man in his probably fourties, brown hair, taller than him but not really attractive and an lustfull gaze lingering in his eyes for the boy, in his tow. He slips one of his filthy hands on the boys waist and drags him out while whispering something in his ear.

Anger builded up in Lucifer as he watched this asshole taking away his pray.

Lucifer reasoned the guy must have druged the boy or something like this. Because such a gorgeous boy would never ever give an guy like this even a second glance. The boy was far too good for him.

Lucifer not wanting to lose his prey to such an horny old fart, decided to follow them silently and got in his car trailling them.

Lucifer knew he would gut him for snatching his prey right under his nose away.

Twenty minutes later they stopped at an cheap not good visited motel taking a room, luckly one where you could stand right before their window and see everything since they didn't really bothered in closing the curtains or to turn off the lights. Probably since no one would arrive at this motel anyway.

Hell they were probably the only guests here, expect for the one or another prostitute with her client.

When they entered the room he decided to keep observing them and hid before their window between a few shrubbery.

The boy got closer to the old geezer and ran his toungue over the others lips. Lucifer grinded his teeth at that rage boiling now in his guts completely. He was definetely going to kill this bastard, then fuck the boy hard and rough and maybe kill him too.

Even though he wanted to kill the boy before now that he observed him there was something preventing him from doing so.

There was something about the boy he couldn't deny.

The boy then opened the buttons of the old farts shirt, took off his own leather jacket, shoes and t-shirt pushing him onto the bed.

The boy then straddled over his lap kissing him passionated, he then leaned down to his ear and whispers something.

Suddenly the older man's eyes widened in shock short after that he screamed and hold an hand on his side. He then put his shaking hand in front of him which was covered in red lequied. Trembleling now in fear. Out of the wound the blood slowly flowed out down on the white sheets on the and dripped to floor creating an puddle of blood, resembling an crimson red rose.

The boy had stabbed him in the stormach. The man still in shock couldn't take of his eyes from his hand painted in his own blood.

The boy put an hand over the man's mouth to prevent him from atracking people with his screams.

He than began to stab him mutiple times, he smirked at the wringling and fighting of his victim and seemed to not care – no more like enjoy maybe even feeled pleasure on the blood that was now splattered on his face, bare chest, arms and hands. Not only that the boy had appearantlysome skills if he could keep his victim in place for this long

\- Oh how Lucifer began to grin at that, he was right about the boy being special after all. Now he was totally going to fuck this boy like no tomorrow.

Then suddenly, no one knows how but his victim managed somehow to get free.

The boy looked surprissed and seemed to panik a little bit about that, still it somehow must have excited him, because an cruel and crazy grin crept up his lips, maybe he didn't even recognized it himself, but he looked like an wild animal preparing for the hunt with this firely, dangerous glimming in those impossible emerald green eyes. Licking his lips his whole body language changed and he seemed now relaxed.

He was now leaning slightly back at the wall, while watching with the same gaze in his eyes his prey stumbling, crawling, panting, crying and desperately clinging on the last straw of hope that as long as he would just made it out of the door his pathetic worthless life could still be saved.

But Lucifer knew better.

He knew the boy would never let it happen and feast on the pain and despair savouring every moment when the guy would realize that his pitiful attempt to save his shitty life, because of this glimpse of hope, was all in vein. And would regret that even dared to have even an hint of, making his death so much gruesomer.

Lucifer needed to laugh – The boy was just to good to be true

Lucifer then got up from his hidding place before the window and took the oppututnity.

He swung open the door and when the man, with his eyes teary, an light in his eyes , looking at Lucifer as if he was an angel and his savior – How wrong he was with that - ran into him, clinging his hands on his expensive white shirt, staining it with his dirty blood in his pathetic, ugly, puffy state begging and squeaking like an pig which is led to the slaugther bench for help.

Disgusted by him and his whole existence he graped him by the back of his head slamming his head on the doorframe knocking him out and leaving him to bleed out on the floor like an broken toy. For Lucifer's purpose he would only distrub. Lucifer then began walking closer to the now on the bed sitting, blood covered boy, who tensed and looked horrorfied but still had his blood dripping knife in his hand. - If this wasn't incredible hot.

He must have sat down while he silently watched the scene between Lucifer and the pig. The boy really had some nerves.

The boy composed himself playing with his knife '' You know that I slice your troath open before you even get as far as to set one step out of the door.'' the boy stated now grining wickedly , leaning back on the now bloody bed and crossing his legs.

Lucifer whistled '' Oh go ahead and try it. But I need to warn you. That wouldn't end well for you.''

He warned but there was no heat in it.

Lucifer's attitude must have surprised the boy a little because his smile fell and he looked now with a furrowed brow and clenched jaw at him, wanting to figure out Lucifer's intentions. His eyes piercing into Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed '' Don't worry, love. No need to twist your panties about this.'' Lucifer mocked '' If I wanted to rat you out to the police I wouldn't had knocked out this guy in the first place, don't you think?'' Lucifer remarked observing the boy, while still smirking.

The boy seemed to considered something as he seemed a little spaced out. Even though Lucifer didn't understimated him, he kinda figured the boy out by now and was dominating this situation by now.

'' You've got a point. If you were to rat me out you would have helped this piece of shit here or at least called the police which you appearantly haven't or the police would be here by now.'' the boy remarked

'' And if you were a cop you had shoot me right away and he wouldn't be lying there. '' the boy concluded. - _Clever boy, Lucifer thought._

The boy snarled his tongue '' So what are your intensions ? '' The boy asked him with a curious gaze.

These eyes were enough to hypnotize Lucifer, but he wanted those eyes, which facinated him to be hypnotized by himself. Those eyes should burn with lust and yearning for him, while seeming to only reflect Lucifer's image in them. He wanted to own them. He wanted to own the boy.

Lucifer chuckled '' Oh, straight forward aren't we? The same as yours. I like to kill as much as you.'' Lucifer revealed stepping closer to the boy.

The boy snorted '' Okay, lets say I buy your story. Some things just don't add up.'' the boy pointed out,

now standing up

'' First why is he still alive'' The boy gestured to the bleeding out man on the floor. '' And second that's not all, or is it?'' the boy asked seductive and stepped closer to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked the boy up and down smirked, licking his lips and getting nearer to him so that they could feel the hot breath of each other. The boy played an dangerous game.

Lucifer smirked '' I didn't kill him because I didn't want to spoil the fun.'' Lucifer stated.

'' But the reason I'm here in the first place is because I want fuck you hard and bruised so that you don't know anymore if you feel pain or pleasure. That you become my little personal _**Whore**_ that just screams for more. Is that all you want to know?'' Lucifer whisperd seductive grazing the boys lips.

The boys eyes darkened with lust at that – Oh, he must have pulled a trigger.

'' Not all. There is still one thing .'' the boy replied, not backing away '' I want to know the name that I'm going to scream while becoming your personal whore.'' the boy asked licking his lips.

Hot breath grazed Lucifer's lips.

'' Lucifer.'' Lucifer replied smirking '' And your's my little Bitch`?'' Lucifer asked his eyes now filled with lust and ready to swallow this boy whole.

The boy huffed '' Like the Devil. I see, suits you. Seems like I've been corrupted by the Devil. '' The boy stated playfully '' That's going to be so much hotter now. Can't wait to have you inside of me.''

That was the last string he wanted that boy on his knees **now!**

'' I'm Dean '' Dean added.

As Lucifer wanted to kiss him, Dean suddenly stopped him by putting his hand on Lucifer's chest and pushing him lightly away, turning to the abandoned and long forgotten guy on the floor.

Lucifer's eyes darkened with anger at the gesture and looked with questioning gaze at Dean.

Dean giggled darkly '' But first I need to finish this here.'' Dean pointed at the guy on the floor with his knife still in his hands.

The guy made noises of slowly awaking, this was when Lucifer went to guy and gripped him by his hair, draged him to Dean, making an trail out of blood across the room

The guy now fully awake, his shot open whimpering, begging and squirming but the heavy blood lose and wounds made it impossible for him to do anything to prevent his nearing doom.

Even though unaware to him, he was already sentenced to death. Even if they wouldn't do anything, he would come there. His death was just an matter of time or more likely minutes. Still it was always remarkable how they fight for their life even when it was clear they fought a losing battle.

The man coughed up quite a lot blood, running down his mouth '' Please don't! Please spare me! Please I don't want to die! Pleassse! '' The guy begged even though it came out more like an hoarse mumble since the coughed up in his mouth hindered him in speaking clearly.

Lucifer then janked this guy's head back with one hand still violently gripping his hair and with the other silenced his mouth so he couldn't scream if he even could.

'' Pathetic '' Dean simply stated.

Dean then put his knife on the man's troath, pressing the blade of the cold, blood dripping blade drawing blood. He then slowly sliced with his knife the guys troath, his blood spilled on both of them and around the room. Covering both of them. Their faces and whole bodies were dripping in blood.

While Dean's leather pants were now painted in red Lucifer's clothes were completely ruined.

Blood tripped down from Dean's hairstrains onto his face, making it seem he would cry bloody tears.

His chest even more smeared then before, the spilled blood looked like tattoos would covering his chest. The sight it self was an master piece itself. Lucifer admired the sight and the breathtaking interaction between Dean's light tanned skin and the crimson red of his blood as the blood covered face with those emeral green eyes still shining with all fire out of it.

It was endlessly beautiful.

Lucifer couldn't hold back any longer and acted on instict like an wild animal. Setting the _monster_ free.

Lucifer let the corpse fall, like the piece of trash it was and tackeled Dean with an hungry bloody kiss the blood smearing and tasting on each other, hitting Dean on the wall with an thump making him drop his knife on the floor. But Dean didn't seemed to be hurt or he just didn't care. One of Lucifer's hands was put on the wall, the other on Dean's waist janking him near. No space was left as if they would melt into each other.

Dean was quite expierienced in kissing and fighted with his tongue for dominace but he was no match to Lucifer and needed to submit. Lucifer then pressed Dean even hard against the wall, pining with the hand that stayed on the wall Dean's hands above his head and let the other wander lower to rip off Dean's stained leather pants, they were runied anyway. The shreds lying on the floor, revealing Dean's rock hard cock.

Lucifer then pressed hot kisses onto Dean's neck, earning a few moans from him as Lucifer bited down hard drawing blood and licked the welling blood from the wound.  
Luifer then three finger from the hand with which he ripped Dean's pants off on Dean's lips. While his grip on Dean's wrist tightened.

''Suck'' he comanded not stopping the kissing and biting leaving a lot of marks in the progress. Dean eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on them moaning as Lucifer began to move his hips up and down between Dean's rubbing their erection together.

'' Spread '' Lucifer demanded next and Dean did as was told him and spreaded his legs as good as he could. Lucifer stopped with his marking and leaned admiring Dean's naked form with an lustful intense gaze. He could do this for hours, but that was for later.

While Dean was already nacked and his hard and trobbing cock clearly visible Lucifer was still even though bloody still fully clothed.

Lucifer took then took his fingers out of Dean's mouth and pressed all three fingers in one go, slowly but not all to gentle into Dean's entrance making him tremble and shriek in pleasure but also pain, still he pushed himself back and fort on Lucifer's fingers. Making Lucifer grin smugly.

'' T..There r..right ah there'' Dean moaned as Lucifer hit his sweet spots again and again

Lucifer chuckled '' Oh does my little Bitch want more?'' Lucifer got back at Dean's neck an bited again

'' Y...Yes I want you inside of me. Hurry... Luci..fer please...I...I need y..you. Ah.'' Dean begged while trembleling in pleasure as Lucifer it his prostate.

\- Who was Lucifer to deny his little Bitch

Lucifer took fast his fingers out and quick undressed himself completely since his clothes were already

ruined he didn't mind if their were ripped.

Revailing his hugh hard cock.

He then positionated himself before Dean's hole and pushed in one go violently in Dean drawing blood out of his hole. Dean then slunged his legs around Lucifer waist, only being supported by the wall on his back.

Lucifer immedatetly began to move fast and violent without giving Dean time to adjust.

Dean gasped '' Oh... God....s...so f..full. So...g..good. Dean moaned not really able to bear the sudden and violent penetration of Lucifer. Dean felt like would his insides and ass would be split in two every second. But he liked, he melted into the pleasure and pain.

_He loved the pain. He needed it_

Dean ran his tongue then along Lucifer's still bloody lips.

'' Wrong direction, my dear. You're so tight my little whore. Will you be a good whore for me?'' Lucifer panted snapping his hips even more violently and kissing Dean heated and passionated.

Dean bit in Lucifer's lips while the kiss. But Lucifer didn't mind, in fact it turned him on even more.

They broke the kiss '' Yes... harder...harder...turn me i..into a m..mess.'' Dean moaned loudly tears running down his bloody cheeks. Suddenly Lucifer stopped with a smug grin. Dean looked surprised at him, confused at the sudden stop.

'' Who are you my little Bitch?'' Lucifer growled still not moving. Dean seemed to catch the hint.

'' I'm you're little whore!'' Dean announced.

Lucifer may have began to move again after hearing those words but still a lot slower than before.

'' And ? '' Lucifer asked still not thrusting faster.

'' I'm yours '' Dean exclaimed.

Suddenly Lucifer began to pounce even more violently then before into Dean. Dean must have pulled a

trigger.

'' **Again** '' he commanded biting Dean in his shoulder and nearly crushing Dean's wrists as his grip tightened, he put his other hand the to support Dean his waist.

'' I..I'm y..yours'' Dean moaned again. Lucifer fucked him now even faster.

'' **Again, little whore** '' he commanded again and speed up again sending Dean flying against the wall. Hitting now with every thrust Dean hard against the wall.

'' **I'M YOURS I'M YOURS OH MY GOD I'M YOURS** '' Dean shrieked rolling his eyes back and hitting his head on the wall while he came untouched.

His seed smearing on their bloody bodies.

'' Yes you are. **You're mine. Mine alone**.'' Lucifer growled.

After a few more thrusts he filled Dean up with his load. Dean shuddered through the orgasm and the sudden fill of seeds, making him feel even more filled. Lucifer panted a few times.

Lucifer then catched his breath dragged Dean with him to the blood covered bed before collapsing on him. Dean in bliss of pleasure and pain kissed Lucifer before blacking out.

Lucifer pulled out. his cum leaking out of Dean's greedy hole running down his tights.

Lucifer moved them so that Dean laid on his chest, he put his arms around Dean who curled up on his chest moving closer. Lucifer looked at Dean's exhausted, in sweat, semen and blood covered form and smirked.

'' _We're going to have so much fun_. '' he said before drifting away as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time to write smut like this.  
> Hope you like it:)  
> OMG this chapter kinda became really long and quite bloody.  
> Next Chapter will be update next week and will be lot of smut.  
> Thank you :)


	3. Two Maniacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG finally finshed ;)  
> I'm really not sure how to feel about this chapter  
> Please comment :)  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Please look at the notes on the end.

_**Chapter 3** _

The first thing Lucifer saw, when he awoke was Dean who was already up, siting up on the blood stained sheets, playing with his knife in his hands.

Lucifer blinked his eyes, stretched out, groaned and gazed at Dean, he was beautiful in Lucifer's eyes.

The dry blood on his hair making the dark blond hair seem to have carmine colored strains in them, his piercing emerald green eyes stood even more out from his blood smeared face. His lips shining in a ruby red no lipstick could have provided. His chest still stained with blood which highlighted his light tanned skin and mangled with the dry cum from before.

_He looked finger licking good_

They must have slept just for maybe two hours since it was still dark outside.

'' Rise and shine sunshine'' Dean greeted him '' I must say you're really have some skills. I never came untouched before '' Dean stated.

\- _What happened with with his needy little slut from before, Lucifer thought_

Dean chuckled darkly '' You know sometimes I _kill_ my victims before sex, sometimes while I ride them and sometimes, but that's really rare after sex.'' Dean pointed out with an toothy grin looking at Lucifer.

Who didn't seemed all that impressed.

Dean huffed '' Now I'm sitting here still with my knife in my hand wondering why I didn't kill you '' He sighed '' God knows I had a lot of opportunities by now ''

Lucifer snorted '' Like I said. You could try.'' Lucifer stated turning to Dean '' But it wouldn't end well for you '' Lucifer challenged him.

That seemed to anger Dean as his body tensed and his emerald eyes glittered in anger.

'' And what makes you so sure of it?'' Dean asked '' As far as I am concerned _I'm the one with the knife._ ''

Dean held up his knife.

'' Because you might be skilled but I still have an easy game with you'' Lucifer provoked running his tongue along his teeth. '' And it's like you said yourself if you wanted to kill me you had by now'' Lucifer added

Dean seemed to get nervous at Lucifer's statement – _Did he really didn't want to kill Lucifer and Why ?, Dean thought_

Lucifer laughed '' What is it that holds you back?'' Lucifer insulted him, now smiling triumphantly at him.

Dean snapped, leaned forward, took his knife attempting to stab Lucifer.

But Lucifer easily caught Dean's hands and forced him onto his back, pinning Dean's hands above his head with one hand, with the other he took the knife himself, hovering over Dean.

'' See, I told you _easy game_ '' he mocked Dean, who started to struggle but it was no use against Lucifer's strength. Dean wasn't weak himself, but no match to Lucifer.

\- _The boy has some guts. Oh he would have so much fun with him Lucifer thought._

'' Don't worry love your to precious to be killed '' Lucifer ran a hand through Dean's damp,bloody, soft hair. '' This time I want to fuck you without your poor acting ''

That made Dean's eyes widening in shock.

'' I...I didn't '' Dean stuttered.

'' Lying is bad.'' Lucifer sing-songed

'' Your acting might have worked by those poor creatures like this meat bag here.'' Lucifer pointed at the corps. '' But not by me. You ain't that pitiful, easy giving in type, aren't you? '' Lucifer remarked

Dean gasped still shocked about Lucifer's statement

Lucifer sighed '' I mean you were certainly turned on but you just gave in that easily to kill me afterwards didn't you?'' Lucifer breathed these words against Dean's skin.

Dean laughed '' And what if I did ? '' Dean hissed, his expression turned smug a fire in his eyes.

That surprised Lucifer a little bit but also amused him to no amount.

Lucifer laughed darkly '' Nothing, who am I to complain. I had my fun but.. '' he leaned forward and whispered into Dean's ear. '' I want to fuck the ' _real_ ' Dean '' He nibbled at Dean's ear.

He leaned back and looked at Dean, who got extremely aroused by this, his erection visible and lost in lust eyes. Lucifer admired him - _That piece of art -_ like an wolf his prey.

Lucifer laid the knife on Dean's still with dry blood and semen covered chest.

At the sudden feeling cold metal on his skin Dean gasped.

Lucifer slowly slit lightly through Dean's skin drawing blood.

Dean jolted at the feeling of pain from the cut but bit his lips to hold back noises, fighting against his nature to not let give Lucifer the power over him.

Lucifer laughed '' _You like pain, don't you_ ? '' Lucifer said seductive, tracing his tongue along the cut.

Earning him a few moans from Dean, who bit his lips bloody by now.

Lucifer leaned forward sucking on Dean's bloody lips, tasting his blood, playfully biting into them. _\- Dean's really tasted delicious_

Dean ran his tongue over Lucifer's lip.

Lucifer leaned back again, putting the knife to side, holding Dean more forcefully down, taking one of the stained sheets around them and in on swift motion tied Dean's hands together and violently to the bed, not minding bruises he left Dean's wrist.

It was so tight that Dean's wrist bleed and were sore. Dean who was caught at surprised by Lucifer's action tried to get free. The more Dean struggled against his restrains the more he hurted himself.

Dean felt uncomfortable, not because of the pain or the fact that he was tied to bed, but with the fact that he, who always maintained in control was forced to give it up.

 _It terrified him_. He never once lost control over a situation since that day. And yet he wouldn't want it to stop. _He wanted this_.

But he couldn't deny that it was different with Lucifer, it was dangerous, exciting, arousing, he never experienced something like this.

Meanwhile Lucifer laid the blade of the knife on one of Dean's now rocking hard nipples.

Dean hissed at the cold sensation of his sensitive nipples.

Lucifer noticed this and began smirking to rub the knife on Dean's nipples.

Resulting in struggling and wriggling from Dean who let a few moans escape. His erection now looked painfully hard and throbbing.

'' Like it, little Bitch ? '' Lucifer laughed, earning him an glare from Dean.

'' N...not o...one...b...bit....ah '' Dean moaned not really convincing.

Lucifer laughed '' _Oh really ?_ ''

Lucifer rubbed the knife now faster and with more pressure against Dean's nipples, making them sore and leaving little cuts on them.

'' So, you don't like it when _I do this_ '' Lucifer traced the tip of the blade around them '' _Or this ?_ '' He then began to slightly poke them that made Dean lose it, as he now freely moaned but he still hold back quite a lot.

Lucifer laughed again '' My little Bitch is really stubborn and strong willed. '' He said licking his lips '' But it wouldn't be fun otherwise. Lucifer stated smugly.

'' Is...t...that...all ? '' Dean stuttered through his moans with an smirk.

That caught Lucifer's attention and before Dean could bring out one more word Lucifer was eagerly sucking on Dean's nipples with an plop sound, he slowly traced his tongue around them. The little cuts hurted quite a lot by the contact of Lucifer's tongue on them, but this send waves of pleasure through Dean's body.

'' The fun only just began '' Lucifer said.

Suddenly Lucifer bit down and Dean gasped

'' M...more '' Dean escaped.

Lucifer stopped, his eyes darkened with desire and yearning '' Now it's my turn '' Lucifer announced with an toothy grin.

Lucifer slowly traced the tip of the blade along Dean's chest, then stomach making a fine long cut till down Dean's obscene throbbing cock. He placed the blade at the tip of Dean's cock and traced it around it, going in the slit.

'' O..oh God '' Dean shouted urging his back, wriggling against his restrains spit running out of his mouth.

Lucifer put the knife away, looking at Dean with hungry eyes.

'' Do you want me to suck you off or do you want to come from my cock buried deep inside of you ? '' Lucifer asked smugly, quirking a brow

Dean nodded whispering a ' _Yes_ '

'' So which one should it be _Dean? You need to tell me_ ''

'' Bastard !'' Dean mumbled _– Oh he liked this fire_

Lucifer sighed '' Tell me Dean. I won't continue until you tell me which one it shall be ? ''

Dean snorted '' I want your cock. '' he mumbled

Lucifer cocked his head to the side '' Wait what was that ? I couldn't understand you. ''

Dean gritted his teeth '' I want you cock ! “ Dean hissed a little louder than before _– Oh Lucifer liked to play with him_

'' Louder, Dean “ Lucifer insisted

Dean growled '' OH MY GOD! I WANT YOUR COCK! I WANT YOUR DAMN COCK DEEP INSIDE OF ME! I WANT IT NOW! “ Dean shouted panting hard.

Lucifer grinned '' As you wish ''

Lucifer spreaded Deans legs wide open, admiring the sight of Dean's obscene, cum throbbing, greedy hole. Without an warning Lucifer rammed his cock straight without preparing into Dean's hole still filled with the cum from before.

“ Shit ! So... f...fucking...full. “ Dean moaned loudly

Lucifer grabbed Dean's leg and positioned it so that it was lying on his shoulder.

Lucifer then thrusted into him with incredible speed, violating Dean.

Dean's eyes filled with tears '' S...so..good....harder......t...there..'' Dean moaned

Lucifer huffed '' Everything for my little Bitch '' Now pouncing with full force into Dean, making the bed cracking and Dean scream in pleasure.

Their bloody, sweaty and with semen covered bodies slacking against each other.

'' F...fuck, you're so fucking tight '' Lucifer panted, while keeping up the speed.

'' Lu..ci...fer, I...I'm.....c..clos..se '' Dean panted, lost in pleasure

Lucifer thrusted if this was even possible harder into him.

'' _You're mine_ '' Lucifer purred '' _Mine alone_ ''  snapping his hips faster, wrapping his other hand around Dean's throat, chocking him but not too much so that Dean wouldn't die.

'' A...Ahh....ah ” Dean moaned

Lucifer violently gripped Dean's leg leaving bruises on them. while pounding into Dean, tracing kisses down his leg.

'' **Mine !** '' Lucifer growled sinking his teeth into Dean's tight, sending Dean of the edge.

'' Luci '' Dean cracked out,  while being lost in his orgasm, semen sputtered over them both.

Dean vision began to blurre. Lucifer lessened his grip on Dean's throat, so he could breath better

Lucifer after a few more thrusts Lucifer came himself, collapsing onto Dean, drawing him into an kissing and bloody passionated, releasing his throat.

'' Now I know that you're an Killer '' Dean panted '' That was amazing ''

Lucifer just chuckled.

'' You're my personal Bitch now '' Lucifer growled

Now it was Dean's turn to chuckle.

'' Quite possessive, aren't we ? ''

Lucifer rolled off him, untied him and laid beside Dean.

Dean rubbed his wrists, which were scraped, bloody, sore and bruised.

'' Is that bad ? '' Lucifer asked playfully

Dean curled up into Lucifer's side laying his head on Lucifer's chest.

'' No, I like it. Makes the the sex so much better ''

Lucifer purred '' **Say your mine!** ” Lucifer demanded

'' If the sex is always this amazing why not ” Dean replied

'' **Say it** '' Lucifer growled.

'' I'm yours '' Dean said rolling his eyes

'' Again '' Lucifer insisted

'' I'm yours '' Dean said kissing Lucifer. '' By the way who's gonna clean up all this ''

They looked round the messy bloody room, with the corpse on the floor.

Lucifer chuckled '' No one, we set this shitty room on fire and drive off ''

'' I like this idea '' Dean hummed. '' Are we going somewhere with new victims ? “

Lucifer smirked “ Oh, you're perfect.'' Lucifer pointed out “Of course we do.”

Dean just smirked.

After a few minutes, they got up showered, took clothes from Lucifer's car, since their clothes weren't anymore. The room stunk like semen, blood and the slowly rotting corpse, not to forget the other scents the motel room had already before. The stench became quite piercing, but they didn't minded.

They took the alcohol in the room and poured it all over the room. Lucifer took an lighter out of his jeans pocket, turned it on and let it fall to the ground, setting the motel room on fire.

The both of them watched from the window how everything stood on fire.

The flames reflecting in their eyes, making the already maniacal glittering in them, even more dangerous. When they finally teared their eyes from the sight they took Lucifer's car and drove off laughing maniacally all the way, leaving a trail of flames and blood behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't now what I've done  
> Next chapter Sam makes his appearance and we may get to know why Dean vanished.  
> Look forward to it :)  
> Thanks a lot ;)
> 
> I originally wanted to update another version of this chapter.  
> Well anyway since I like the other chapter and really want to post it. I will post it with chapter 4 which is hopefully finished by next week. So it will be an alternate chapter 3.  
> You can then decide for yourself which one you like better or maybe you like both.  
> Is kinda fun too, I think  
> Thanks to all of you :)


	4. Original Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this is the chapter I wanted to post but accidentally didn't posted.  
> I hope you like it :)

_**Original Chapter 3** _

 

Dean woke up still lying on Lucifer's chest.

It was the first time since long, that he didn't awoke to an corpse, but a living person and the first time that he didn't wanted to change this.

It was nice to feel the warm of Lucifer, the way his chest heaved with every breath and to hear the clear and strong heart beat. Dean loved it.

Dean looked at Lucifer's sleeping face and smiled fondly, there was something about Lucifer he couldn't name. He felt something towards him, but he didn't know why.

He only knew he felt overwhelmed by this man and as if he finally found something that was missing.

Maybe it was because Lucifer was just as fucked up and unpredictable as himself.

Or maybe it was just the amazing even though very violent sex, but that was exactly what he liked about it.

When he realized what he was just about to think, he shook his head, got slowly up from the bed _\- and yeah he couldn't walk straight and it hurt like hell, to that he could feel how the cold cum seeped down his tights._

He saw the before abandoned knife on the floor and walked slowly towards it, picking it up.

Dean turned the light off, because he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it to see Lucifer face.

Never was killing someone so hard for Dean.

Dean hovered over him holding the knife high up aiming for the heart, but when he attempted to stab him, he stopped just before the blade reached Lucifer's chest.  
Tears streamed down Dean's with now dried blood covered face, making it seem he would cry bloody tears.

He bit his lips, took one of the bloody sheets and put it around his shoulders.

He then slowly made his way to window and looked through it at the full moon who was shining so bright and beautiful that it hypnotized him. So he just stared at the full moon and cried.

 

Lucifer awoke to an now dark room and an empty feeling, as he realized that Dean wasn't lying on his chest anymore. Lucifer searched for Dean, feeling relieved when he saw him standing on the window.

Lucifer grinned smugly and made his way towards Dean.

When Lucifer turned him around, he felt like as if an angel himself has descended and would now standing right before his eyes.

The way Dean looked as the moonlight fell on him made Lucifer nearly drop onto his knees in awe.

-  _He really found something special and he knew he would never let it go_

The bloody tears which glittered like little rubies made him even more stunning and tragic.

_\-  Nothing could compare with this sight._

Lucifer slowly reached out for Dean and wiped with his thump an tear on Dean's face away.

Lucifer pulled Dean into a hug letting Dean cry and sob against his chest, soothing him.

“ Shhh.. “ Lucifer soothed him, running a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean was so vulnerable, so breakable, so tragic and beautiful in Lucifer's arm. Holding on to them like they were his lifeline. Lucifer adored this side of the so strong willed, dangerous, slutty and prideful boy from before, who merciless sliced open someones throat.

Dean pulled away from Lucifer a pained expression wearing. It was heartbreaking but that made it so precious to Lucifer. He knew that Dean showed this feelings to him that he was _his_ now and soon he would be unable to breath without Lucifer near him.

Dean sobbed “ You know I wanted to kill you, b..but I couldn't and now I'm so _damn_ confused. “ Dean said whipping with the back of his hand his tears away.

Lucifer chuckled “ I know. “

“ What ?! “ Dean exclaimed confused his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“ I know, because you're so easy to read. I knew you would try to kill me.” Lucifer stated “ But I also knew you couldn't out of the same reason I'm not killing you. “

Dean snorted “ What do you know ? “

“ I know that you like to bring death to people but as much you seek death yourself “ Lucifer wrapped a hand around Dean's neck chocking him lightly. Dean didn't fought back and closed his eyes.

“ You wish for someone to end you. You found this someone in me. “ Lucifer said softly but did not lessen his grip on Dean. '' That's why you can't kill me. You want me to release you from your pain, grief, hate and your past, isn't like this? “

Dean opened his eyes a fire burning in them “ Then what holds you back ? “ Dean provoked him

Lucifer grinned “ I'm going to be honest with you, originally I followed you to kill you. “

“ Why ? “ Dean asked. Lucifer eyes widened at this question, never did someone asked him about his reasons, they just begged. But exactly this made Dean so special from all the rest and made him desire Dean even more.

-  _He was so different from the rest. So much like himself._

Lucifer huffed “ Because you look like an angel and I wanted to make you fall. “

“ Why don't you kill me now ? “

Lucifer clucked “ Because your to precious to be killed. I rather have you alive “ Lucifer explained still not letting go of Dean. “ If salvation is it what you seek I can give it to you ? “  
Dean's eyes lit up “ Really ? “

Lucifer nodded “ Yeah I can give you salvation but not by death “ Lucifer replied “ You will be reborn. From now on is everything you are, your soul, your heart, your flesh, your blood and your whole being mine. You will only live for me. Your past, present and future will be me. Do you understand ? “

“ You give me salvation ? “ Dean asked tears welling up under his eyes

“ Yes “

“ I want this. Please give me salvation. “ Dean pleaded tears streaming down his face.

Lucifer released his grip on Dean and pulled him into an heated, rough kiss.

When they broke the kiss Dean had an dangerous glittering in his emerald green eyes.

“ Make me yours. I want to forget everything but you “ Dean said like an prayer, running his tongue on the corner of Lucifer's mouth.

Lucifer smirked “ Looks like I've corrupted an angel. You will look even more beautiful when you fall, my fallen angel.” Lucifer purred

Dean's heart skipped an beat when he saw the hungry look in Lucifer's eyes as if Lucifer was about to devour him whole without leaving anything behind, but he wanted it. He wanted Lucifer to devour him. He wanted to fade in this man's embrace.

Lucifer picked Dean up. Dean folded his arms behind Lucifer's neck and wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist his ankles locking. Their naked bodies rubbing against each other without leaving an inch between them, giving them both friction, their hungry looks meeting and hot breaths grazing each others skin. Lucifer put his hands on Dean's ass supporting him, carrying him to the shower. He turned the water on and positioned them both under the warm, hard stream. The blood from their bodies ran down like red little shining pearls.

Lucifer admired the sight of how the blood and semen washed down from Dean's skin.

Lucifer ran down one of his hands before Dean's leaking hole injecting two finger slowly in it.

Dean clenched his arms and legs tighter around Lucifer desperately trying not to slip from Lucifer.

Lucifer cleaned his cum from before out of Dean's ass, hitting in progress several sweet spots inside Dean's desperate hole.

Dean still clinging to him pushes his hips back and fort on Lucifer's fingers, fucking himself.

Lucifer walked till Dean's back hit a wall in the shower, supporting him.

Lucifer slowly pushed Dean on his hard cock, earning him a few lewd moans from Dean.

Lucifer began forcefully but not as violent as before to pounce into him, careful to not let Dean slip.

“ Would you die for me ? “ Lucifer panted, speeding up

“ Y...yes “ Dean moaned clinging even more to him.

Lucifer smirked “ Would you kill for me ? “

“ Yes “ Dean declared panting without hesitation.

Lucifer laughed “ That's easy “

“ But would you live for me ? “

“ Oh God yes “ Dean jolted his head back when Lucifer hit an bundle of nerves again and again.

Lucifer kissed him hungry biting his lips drawing blood, the blood in their mouth mixed together like an blood vow.

“ Be careful what you vow. Devotion becomes desire and desire becomes a fire that can burn you to ash. Do you want this ? “

Dean licked his lips “ Yes “

Lucifer smirked and fucked harder into Dean.

“ Even if it's agony ? “

Dean crawled his nails into Lucifer's back “ Even in agony. “ he vowed shrieking in pleasure.

“ You want to fall by my hands ? “

Dean scratched deep wounds into Lucifer's back making him slightly hiss and taking Dean even harder, sinking his nails in Deans hips, leaving deep bruised marks.

Dean moaned “ I...I wa..ant..f..all “ Dean told him.

Lucifer bit down in Dean's shoulder licking up the welling blood.

“ God you're perfect “ Lucifer praised

“ Are you mine ? “ Lucifer purred, sending waves of pleasure through Dean's veins

“ Only yours “ Dean confirmed while coming his climax nearer.

That freed the monster and Lucifer fucked into him so violently that Dean nearly broke under the pressure. He didn't cared anymore that Dean nearly scratched opens his whole back or that the water flowed down those wounds coloring the water red, the deep scratches that Dean engraved into his back looked like those from an angel who's wings had been cut off. He himself left on Dean so many marks by now that he resembled an corrupted wrecked angel, crying out to the Devil himself.

“ Lu..ci..fer “ Dean moaned his name like an prayer.

“ That's right I'm everything you know “ Lucifer sended now Dean fly.

Dean couldn't think anymore lost in pleasure.

“ I.. I'm close “

“ You want to cum ? “ Lucifer asked amused

Dean nodded “ P..Please “ he whimpered

No one could say Lucifer never gave him something.

Lucifer snapped his hips, tracing his mouth along Dean's chest to his heart biting down, sending Dean over the edge, smearing his seed between their bodies.

“ **Mine “** Lucifer growled as he licked the blood up.

Lucifer thursted a few more times through Deans orgasm until he came himself filling Dean up again, pressing himself and Dean even more on the slippery wall. Both dizzy from the orgasm and the hot stream from the shower.

After a few minutes Lucifer cleaned Dean up, wrapping him into a white towel and carried him bridal style back to bed sitting him carefully on the bed.

Lucifer kneed before him like he would worship Dean. Dean's appearance was perfect, his emerald eyes so vulnerable but yet so piercing and burning with all consuming flames, his marked bruised skin that showed that he belonged him but which was still flawless, his lips that now glistened in a sweet crimson red, the water drops that slowly rolled down from his damp now again shining blond hair and his skin making it seem like his skin was made of stars as the moonlight fell on him.

He looked truly like an angel that fall by the hands of the devil, corrupted and broken yet in a tragic way even more beautiful than whole in heaven's arms.

Lucifer kissed the deep mark he left on Dean's chest above his heart. Knowing that his heart would from now on only beat for him.

“ My beautiful angel “ he whispered.

 

They then put fresh clothes out of Lucifer's car on.

“ What are we going to do with the corpse ? “ Dean asked smirking

Lucifer grinned “ Now I am going to show you what I do with my victims . “ Lucifer told him.

Afterwards they sliced two long deep wounds on the back of the corpse, so that it looked like wings were cut off from his back.they then took two ropes and hanged him through the room.

He now looked like an awful excuse for an angel that was killed.

Lucifer grimaced “ Not my best work. Normally I use the fresh blood and draw wings with it on the ground. “

Dean nodded “ That would have looked certainly prettier and more dramatic. “ Dean remarked.

“ You're right, little Bitch “ Lucifer praised “ But he wouldn't have been worth it anyway. “

“ Yeah “ Dean agreed, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck “ But next time I want to watch you killing someone “ Dean whispered against his ear seductively.

Lucifer smirked smugly “ You're getting better and better “ Lucifer pulled him by his waist closer to him, drawing him into an passionated kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance when they broke away Dean nipped at Lucifer's lip.

“ I've been wondering what it'd be like to shane the slaughter of innocent with another man “ Lucifer stated, looking Dean into his eyes

“ Now you can find out. “ Dean replied grinning.

 

They both then got into Lucifer's car and drove off.

After an while Dean began to break the silence “ Lucifer. Can we visit the Stanford University ? “

That surprised Lucifer “ Why ? “ Lucifer asked quirking an eyebrow.

“ I want to visit my brother Sam. I think I'm ready to face him now. “ Dean explained.

_\- This could be interesting, Lucifer thought_

“ Who am I to deny you. If that's what you wish for. Then we will visit your brother. “ Lucifer said pleased that Dean became no willingness doll. Dean wouldn't be so precious for him otherwise.

“ Thanks “ Dean said gratefully.

“ Are you scared ? “

Dean leaned against Lucifer “ Not anymore.“

 

And so the two of them drove to Sam who didn't knew that he soon would be reunited with his lost brother.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite different from the other and shows a little bit more about Dean's and Lucifer's reasons and feelings.  
> Please tell me what you think and comment :)  
> Thanks a lot :)


	5. The Loss of a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I could finish this :) The next chapter is already in work and will hopefully be updated in this month  
> Please drop a comment below and let me know what you think :)  
> Enjoy it :)

_**Chapter 4** _

 

Sam drove in the Impala back to Stanford University after yet another false lead about the whereabouts of his older brother Dean, who vanished one year ago

After the death of their father they were brought to their uncle Crowley while Sam went to Stanford, Dean stayed with Crowley.

One year ago when Crowley was found dead in his bedroom with his throat sliced open and Dean vanished. The police reasoned that Dean whether ran away out of fear when he found the corpse or that the killer killed him and disposed of his corpse. The police told Sam several times that he should give up and accept that fact that Dean is most likely dead. But Sam never gave up hope and began to search himself for Dean.

That impacted negative on his study and relationship with his girlfriend Jessica who even though at the beginning was understanding, now was really bugged by it and told him several times he were obsessed with his brother and should stop before it would destroy him.

The only support he got was from him his best friends Gabriel and Castiel Shurley, who study in Stanford too.

When Sam came back to his apartment which he shared with Jessica.

Jessica was all dressed up and smiled at him.

“ Sam, you here. I'm so glad “ She kissed him on the cheek “ Now get dressed fast or we going to be late. “

Sam raised confused a brow “ For what ? “ he asked.

Her smile fell and she planted her hands on her hips “ For the birthday party of my mother. So you could finally met my parents “ she snapped “ I can't believe you forgot about!“

Sam sighed “ I'm sorry, Jess. But I'm dead tired and I'm not in the mood anyway. “

“ You're not telling me I should go alone, aren't you ? “ she hissed

“ I'm sorry, but I find it for the best if you go there alone. I can meet your parents another time. “

Jessica shook disbelieving her head “ Unbelievable, just unbelievable “ she exclaimed “ I can't believe that you leave me hanging. **Again!** But you have enough time to drive around the whole country to search for your dead brother. “

“ Dean is not dead ! “ Sam shouted, rage boiling inside of him.

“ Yes, he is ! “ she hissed “ Face the fact he is dead ! He was killed one year ago and probably rots somewhere ! Move on and accept that he won't be back and you won't find him, no matter where you search for. _**He is dead!**_ “

The words from her pierced into him like knives. He knew Dean wasn't dead. He could feel it.

“ _**He is not dead !”**_ he yelled at her “ And how can you say this. You might never lost someone but I already lost my mom and my dad . My brother is the only family I have left ! You don't know what he had all done for me. He was always there when I needed him and protected me. This time it's on me to protect him. “ he told her tears welling in his eyes.

Jessica sighed “ Sam please snap out of it. There is nothing left to protect. I can understand that you feel guilty for not being there when your uncle was killed and that you couldn't protect him. “ she said

“ But it wasn't your fault . You couldn't possibly know something like this would happen and you finally need to forget the idea that he is alive. You can't keep going on like this. You can't jump in your car every time you get an call from Bobby, where someone was seen who might resemble your brother. You ruin your life for nothing. Please stop this ! “ she begged him desperate, putting her hands on his shoulder shaking him lightly.

Sam looked away from her, tears running down his face and slapped her hands away.

“ Jess, I can't he is my brother. I can't give up on Dean. If it were me he would search for me even in hell and wouldn't give up. I am not going to give up either. I need to find him ! “ he sobbed.

She looked down “ Then you leave me no choice. If you want to keep hunting a ghost then fine do it ! But without me ! “

Sam's eyes widened “ What do you mean ? “ he asked, even if he knew what she meant.

“ It's him or me. Decide ! “ she exclaimed.

Sam sobbed “ I can't believe you ! Do you really expect me to choose between you and my brother ? “

“ Yes, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to do ! “

Sam looked at her like he would see an stranger “ Then I'm sorry I love you but he is my brother. I choose him, because he would choose me too. “

Jessica chuckled bitterly “ I thought so. But don't come running to me when you finally come back to sense or find his corpse. “ she said coldly “ I'm going to stay by a friend for the time being. “

Sam just stood motionless there and nodded.

Jessica packed her things together and walked to the door.

“ I'm sorry that it had to end like this “ he said broken.

“ Me too. I really hope you wake up before it's too late. Goodbye Sam Winchester. “ And with that she left and Sam broke down.

Later the night he sat on his bed alone and looked at old pictures of him and Dean thinking back of better times.

“ Where are you, jerk ? “ he shrieked into the empty room, before falling crying asleep with the picture of the both them standing before the Impala laughing, tightly pressed to his chest .

 

The next morning he again missed a few classes but no one could really blame him for it after such an night.

Sam was at parking area of the University and called Gabe.

“ Hey, Sam . Where are you ? You were missing all morning. We were worried . “ Gabe said through the phone.

“ I'm sorry it had been a rough night. “ Sam replied.

“ Have you got an lead about his whereabouts ? “ Gabriel asked concerned.

“ No, as always the lead was false. I still didn't got any closer. “ Sam sighed

“ I'm sorry “ Gabe sympathized.

“ It's okay. Nothing new to me. “ Sam stated but couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

“ I'm sure you find him next time. You know we support you as good as we can. “ he cheered.

“ Thanks Gabe. I'm glad I have you and Cas as friends. “ Sam announced

“ You know we always there for you and you have Jess too. “ Gabe said.

“ I had Jess. “ he corrected.

“ Had ? What happened ? “ Gabe exclaimed.

Sam took an breath “ She wanted me to choose between her and Dean. “

“ Why would she do this ? “

“ Probably she couldn't take it anymore. It doesn't matter. We broke up and it was probably for the best. “ he told him.

“ Maybe it's not over yet. “ Gabe tried.

Sam sighed “ No, it's over. “

This was when Sam noticed a gay couple heavily making out on their car.

Sam facepalmed “ Oh come on “ he groaned.

“ What ? “ Gabe exclaimed.

“ There is an couple making out on their car. “ Sam explained “ The last thing I need to see is an happy couples after last night. “

“ Oh. “

Then the shorter one who was pressed between the other man and the car turned so he could see his face clearly and Sam felt like someone played a sick joke on him. The boy looked like Dean and was apparently more then well. He didn't know what to think. Should he be happy or angry ? Was he hallucinating or was this some look alike.

He didn't know anymore.

“ Sam ! Hello, Sam ! Are you still there ? “ Gabe said through the phone.

The boy seemed to noticed him too and began smiling to walk up to him with the other having wrapped possessively an arm around his waist.

“ I'll call you later “ Sam said absent- minded and ended the call.

The boy approached him and said smiling “ Hi Sammy, long time no see. “

And Sam thought God must really hate him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not really long but I thought it wouldn't be good if I would put to much in this chapter. The next one will be longer  
> I could have let suffer Sam a little bit more but he will have to suffer later enough so I kept it short.. well short is funny he suffered for one year...  
> Gabe had only an phone cameo but next chapter he will have quite an great entrance with Castiel :)  
> Depending on how the next chapter works out I might add a few more tags and warnings  
> What do you think happened one year ago ?  
> Look forward to it :) Thanks to all of you


	6. Things That Need To Be Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)  
> I'm really sorry for taking so awfully long but some things came up and I had serious problems with my notebook but everything is alright again and I can assure you that I will from now on upload regularly again.  
> Thank you for all the support and lovely comments it really made me happy and kept me going :)  
> Feel free to leave comments and I hope you like and enjoy it :)  
> Thanks for reading ;)

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

Sam couldn't believe that after an agonizing year of desperate searching, fear and pain he finally found Dean. 

Just that he stood before him like nothing ever happened smiling and to top it with his new lover like he just came from his honeymoon and was not missing for the last year after their uncle was murdered.

Sam stood there like paralyzed, his thoughts circling around that it made his head ache, he wasn't even sure if this was really Dean or he was straight up loosing his mind and already hallucinating.

He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even noticed that his brother's boyfriend, had already walked off and it was jut the two of them.

When Sam finally snapped out of it, despite all the things he wanted to say and know, all he got out was just “ Dean, is that you ? “ in such a meak tone that it was nearly a whisper

“ As you can see, Sammy “ Dean said with a big smile, gesturing at himself

Rage began to boil Sam as his tears forming in his eyes, the next thing Sam did was to punch Dean incredible hard in his face.

Dean could caught himself in the last moment or he had fallen to ground. He could feel the blood welling out of his lip tasting the iron in his mouth, he wiped with his hand over his lip seeing the blood on his hand and could feel a bruise forming on his jaw. He looked up from his hand to his brother, whom he never saw so hurt since the death of their father and he guilt became to form in his chest something he hadn't felt in long time. Even though the punch hurt like a bitch, he didn't really mind it, he had hurt Sammy far more so he did deserve it when not more. So he just silently watched his brother.

“  _ **Hi Sammy, that's all after one year ! Where no one knew what happened to you ! You just show up and say ' Hi Sammy ' like nothing ever happened ! I searched for the past year for you not knowing what might happened to you ! And you didn't even thought it for necessary to tell me or give at least a sign that you are alive and okay ! Well obvious more than okay !**_ “ Sam yelled at him shaking of anger, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“ I feared you were dead. That I might never see you again. “ he sobbed

Dean looked apologetic at him “ I'm sorry Sam. But you need to know I had no other choice and if it weren't for Lucifer... “ Dean cut himself off “ I'm just sorry and don't know how I can explain it to you. “ Dean added, crying himself now. 

Sam's anger calmed down and he just felt relieved that his brother was alive and well standing before him.

Sam hugged him tightly still crying “ Where have you been, jerk ? “ he sobbed.

“ I'm here now. “ Dean said rubbing the back of Sam's back.

 

Sam and Dean sat together in a cafe on the campus wanting to sort things out.

They sat there awkwardly facing each other and even though there was so much to be said and done neither of them got a word out. Sam because he didn't knew where to begin with all those questions and Dean because he couldn't tell Sam the truth. He couldn't reveal the secrets that lingered in the past.

He couldn't possible show his brother that the brother he loved, knew and searched for was really dead. He even died before he vanished and introduce him to the monster he became. The monster he at first hated and yet wasn't fighting in fact he came to enjoy and embrace it, letting himself completely drawn into it. The monster that Lucifer didn't saw as a monster but as an precious angel and Sam wouldn't understand. That's why he ran away from Sam he didn't wanted to face him like this, he didn't wanted to show him this lie the shadow of a person he since long wasn't anymore. And yet he returned. Why he didn't know.

After a while Sam broke the silence and asked Dean a question that had burned so long on his tongue, that so long boiled inside of him eating on his heart.

Sam clenched his hands on his coffee cup “ Why did you vanish ? Was it because of... “

“ Lucifer ? “ Dean finished for him “ No, I've met him just recently. “ he explained

Sam looked in his coffee cup hoping to find the right words “ So are you happy with him ? “ he asked curious even if it was not one of the questions he burned to ask but in the moment he couldn't think straight.

Dean smiled “ Yes “ he answered relieved that Sam changed the topic. Thinking that if only Sam knew how Lucifer made him happy, he wouldn't be so calm.

Sam looked up, looking straight into his brother's eyes “ Why did you vanished when it wasn't about Lucifer ? “ Sam finally asked.

Dean frowned, looking away “ Sam, it's not that easy. “ he replied biting his lip. He couldn't tell him the truth.

“ Have you heard about Crowley's death ? “ Sam pushed more wanting finally getting his well deserved explanation, ignorant to wounds he inflicted on Dean with every question.

The old wounds that pried open.

Dean still didn't looked at his brother “ Yes, it was the reason I vanished. “ he stated.

Sam's eyes widened “ What happened ? “ he asked, a bad feeling forming in him.

How typical of his brother to push it farther and not stopping until he got an satisfying answer. But for Dean it was hell. He didn't wanted to talk about it. He wanted just to forget it and Sam to talk about anything else but this. He wished Lucifer would be by his side, right now he yearned for him.

Dean looked blankly at Sam “ I came home and found him dead. “ he stated clenching his fist so tightly it draw blood.

A hint of hurt in Sam's eyes, only imagine how his brother must felt “ Have you seen the killer ? “

“ For as long as he was dead “ Dean mumbled

Sam frowned “ So you know who killed him ? “

Dean sighed “ Not really Sam “ he said not believing that he let this slip. He could fool so many people yet his brother was a different case. No he fooled him too, it was the conversation that draw him out.

“ What do you mean ? “

Dean exhaled a breath “ Crowley was dead I panicked and thought the killer might come after me. I didn't wanted to bring you in danger that's why I vanished. “ he told him.

Sam raised a brow “ I don't fully believe you there is more to it. “

Naturally he wouldn't buy this now he really needed Lucifer.

“ Sam, right now I don't want to talk about it if it's possible. Can you stop asking me. I will tell you what happened ….just not now. “ Dean begged, looking miserable, just hoping Sam would finally let it go.

Sam sighed defeated “ Okay , I understand. “ he said giving up for now.

After that they only talked about trivia things. Sam couldn't possible tell Dean about that in his search for him, he lost his girlfriend and his grades got drastically down. He knew Dean would just feel guilty about it and even if Dean tried to hide it Sam could feel that something was off, he just didn't know what.

 

After Dean got back to the hotel he was staying with Lucifer, Sam got back into his apartment not in the mood for lessons or anything else.

Sam took the photo of him and Dean as he sat on the bed , asking himself what was Dean hiding from him, he acted so strangely, so distanced, it bothered him how he tried to avoid his questions and there was so much that didn't made any sense it somehow left a bad taste to him. He leaned back still looking at the picture in his hand as he kept thinking about his conversation with Dean and couldn't shake the feeling that Dean wasn't just the Dean he used to know. The more they talked the more he looked like a stranger to him, as if this was just someone who looked like his brother. 

Sam sighed closing his eyes „ What are you hiding ? „ he called in the room.

Sam then jolted up when he remembered that he should probably give Gabriel a call since he would probably flip out right now.

“ Sam, do you know how _worried_  I was ?! “ Gabe yelled through the phone “ You just hung up ! “ 

“ I found my brother “ Sam stated

“ What ? How ? “ Gabe asked completely confused

“ Remember the gay couple that made out ? “

“ Uh, briefly what about them ? “

Sam sighed “ Turns out it was my brother and his boyfriend “

Gabe paused “ So what ? He just showed up like nothing had happened. “ he exclaimed

“ Kinda, he didn't told me much but it seems like he didn't vanished without a reason. “

“ Maybe he vanished because of his new boyfriend ? “ Gabe mused

“ No, he met Lucifer just recently. “ Sam replied

Gabe paused in shock “ What ? Lucifer ? “ he asked panicked.

“ Yes, a strange name, don't you think ? “ Sam confirmed

Gabe hummed “ Yes, indeed a strange name. “ he mumbled

“ Anyway I won't attend any lessons today. I need to get in my head that Dean is back. “ Sam said out of the blue changing the topic.

“ I understand. Anyway I'm happy for you. “ Gabe told him nervously “ See you “

“ Yes, I'm telling you everything tomorrow. “

Sam then ended the call.

 

Gabriel just stood beside Castiel before the big window on the hall, in shock looking absentmindedly out of it, his phone still in his hand, until he saw a familiar form walking around the campus.

Gabriel snapped out of it, his eyes burning with rage and his hand clenching tightly into fists. Cas looked concerned into the same direction „ It can't be „ he mumble, with wide eyes, all color drained from his face.

The both of them ran down to the person.

“ Lucifer ! “ They both shouted.

Lucifer faced them smirking “ Hello, my dear brothers. Nice to see you after all this time. “

“ That's only your opinion. “ Cas retorted

“ What are you doing here ? “ Gabe hissed

“ Maybe I wanted to see my little brothers. “ Lucifer told them, that earned him a death glare from both.

Lucifer held his hands up in defense“ Okay, to tell the truth my dear lover wanted to visit his little brother and who am I to deny him that. “

“ Sam is our  _friend !_   _Stay away_  from Dean ! “ Gabe demanded.

Lucifer laughed, quite amused “ Funny and why should I do that ? “ he provoked.

“ Because I won't let you hurt him or worse. Like your girlfriend. “ Gabe snarled

“ What about her ? “

“ She was found dead, horrible murdered and I am sure you had something to do with it. “ Gabe yelled even more furious at Lucifer's careless attitued “ I won't let you do the same with Dean. “ he declared

Lucifer smirked “ I couldn't he is far to precious, I might even love him. “ he simply said.

“ You can't love ! “ Cas hissed “ You never loved anything expect for yourself “

“ But I do love him and don't worry about Dean he has nothing to fear from me. “ Lucifer announced, his expression becoming darker “ But I can't speak for those who want to keep me  _away_  from him. “ Lucifer threatened. _No one_ would come between him and Dean everyone who tries would face a horrible fate.

Gabe shuddered “ Is that a threat ? “ he hissed, trying to ignore the fear that crept through him.

Lucifer chuckled darkly “ Who knows ? “ he said playfully.

“ Lucifer I swear... “

“ Better don't . You might regret it “ Lucifer override him “ Looks like we will see each other more in the next time. Let's get along. “ he said cheerfully.

He then walked away smirking and let Gabriel and Castiel stood there dumbfounded. They needed to warn Sam and Dean and that fast before it was too late.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam's overdue conversation was something I really enjoyed to write since it shows how much they both actually drifted apart and even don't know each other anymore even thought they care so much for each other. And this was a moment that only belong to each other so Lucifer had disappear for this scene but he will show up more in the next chapter.  
> And I know Castiel was somehow neglected but he will have longer and bigger parts in the next chapters.  
> Look forward to it and Thanks to all of you :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda sorry.  
> I needed to cut this in two chapters.  
> Smut is on Chapter 2  
> Thank you


End file.
